Sirius's Birthday
by Hotaru-no-kata
Summary: Ceci est la préquelle de plusieur de mes fics. quand Sirius rencontre le seconde femme de sa vie...


Dislaimer : Ouinnn y sont pas à moi ! Sauf Sawyer...( c'est moi tout craché == )

Raiting: K ( y'a juste un 'tit bisous )

couple : Sirius/OC

Ce petit OS fait partit d'une série racontant la jeunesse de Sirius. il s'agit d'une prequelle de plusieurs de mes projet Fanfic.

perso, je le trouve tordant. Et Vous ?

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !

Le jeune homme resta un moment figé sur le perron de la cuisine des Potter: Prongs, Lily (avec qui James sortait depuis un mois), Moony et même Sawyer.

Je...tu... balbutia t'il.

C'est bien Sirius, se moqua Remus. James, annule son inscription en école maternelle.

Très drôle Moony, lâcha un James hilare.

Vous vous en êtes souvenu ? Demanda Sirius.

Tu nous le rabâche depuis un mois, rétorqua Sawyer avant de prendre une voix de troll: « Eh Sawyer, dans un mois j'suis majeur ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le pauvre Padfoot. Lily intervint enfin.

Aller Sirius, ouvre tes cadeaux.

J'ai des cadeaux en plus ? Interrogea t'il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Oui, répondit-elle. Tient, celui là est de Peter. Il n'a pas pu venir, sa mère et lui été de mariage.

Comme un gosse un matin de Noël, Sirius ouvrit ses paquets. Peter lui avait offert un nécessaire pour colorer les cheveux gras, que Sirius promit d'essayer à la rentrée malgré le regard exaspéré de Lily, qui lui avait justement offert un nécessaire à Balais ainsi qu'une nouvelle batte car « quand tu tapes sur les cognards, tu laisse tout le monde tranquille ». Il ne prit pas soins de lui dire qu'il avait brisé la précédente sur le crâne d'un Serpentard. Remus lui avait prit les dernières nouveautés de Zonko et James un miroir à double sens « pour les retenues séparées Sirinouchet ! - Oh, Jamesie, mon amour ! » sous le regard exaspéré des trois autres spectateurs. Chacun se souvenait en effet où, suite à un pari perdu contre Peter, James et Sirius avaient du se faire passer pour Gays dans toute l'école. Vint enfin le cadeau de Sawyer. Celui-là, notre brave toutou l'appréhendait, en vu de l'important volume qu'il prenait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le générique de 30 millions d'amis retentit dans la maison, sous les éclats de rire des quatre autres. En regardant à l'intérieur, Sirius eu une moue exaspérée.

Allez Padfoot, ordonna Sawyer, montre tes beau cadeaux à tes amis.

Le premier cadeau fut un os de boeuf qui provoqua des rires étouffés, le second attira un regard noir à la Serdaigle: boites et croquettes pour chien Pro-plan. Vint ensuite un kit de toilettage pour chien anti-puce. Fou rire de tout le monde, même de Sirius: qui ne connaissait pas sa phobie des puces. Et enfin le Der des Der: un collier et une laisse rouge vifs.

Sirius eut un haussement de sourcil.

C'est pour m'emmener faire mes besoins comme un bon chien-chien ?

Tu ne dois pas forcément être un chien pour avoir des besoins qui nécessite le port d'un collier.

L' Animagus éclata de rire, et, sous le regard de leurs amis plein d'incompréhension, l'embrassa rapidement. Ce fut là qu'ils remarquèrent les trois Zouaves.

Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en coeur.

Pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais dit que vous étiez ensemble ? S'écrièrent James, Lily et Remus.

Vous ne nous avez jamais demandé, répondirent les amoureux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf James qui se mit à bouder.

Bonjour tous le monde ! Et bon anniversaire Sirius.

Mr et Mrs Potter venait d'entrer avec un grand sourire.

Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé, dit Mr Potter.

Il ne reste donc que notre cadeau à nous tous, déclara Mrs Potter.

Alors qu'elle entraînait dehors un Sirius avec un regard surprit pour ses amis, le jeune homme la vit enfin. Elle, qu'il avait attendu tant d'années ! Ses courbes, sa ligne, sa beauté, son éclat.

Sans voix, Padfoot osa à peine la toucher du doigt. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il fut enchanté par son touché froid sous le soleil du matin.

Oui, Sirius était hypnotisé.

Oui, Sirius était à nouveau amoureux.

Oui, il avait désormais une deuxième femme dans sa vie.

Non, Sirius n'entendit heureusement pas la remarque de James à Sawyer:

Désolé Sawyer, je crois que c'est fini. Sirius est tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle moto. »

Alors ? XD


End file.
